


Torn

by justdreaming88



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Part of him is happy that they've all gathered together but another part of him would rather be somewhere else. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

Richard stands, leans, against a wall just watching the party in front of him. A room filled with his family and closest friends to celebrate his fortieth birthday. Part of him is happy that they've all gathered together but another part of him would rather be somewhere else. He'd like to be in Jeremy's isolated house with his best friends, his lovers but he's happy here too.

He loves his wife and his daughters but he loves James and Jeremy too. He feels that at forty he should have a better idea of what is going on with his life. Richard loves is job and is happy, feeling more fulfilled than he used to but he's torn.

Jeremy walks over and joins Richard leaning against the wall.

"Having a good time, mate?" Jeremy asks.

Richard thinks for a moment before answering, "yes, it's great having everyone together like this but sometimes in a room full of people I just want it to be the three of us."

Out of the corner of his eye, Richard sees Jeremy nod in understanding, and feels him shift slightly closer so that they're almost touching. On one side of the group of people, Mindy and James are talking and Richard knows that Jeremy is watching them too.

"It's hard sometimes," Jeremy murmurs. Richard turns his head slightly, keeping James and Mindy in his gaze but focusing on Jeremy taking a mouthful of beer.

"Lets go to the Isle of Man in the New Year, just the three of us," Richard says, suddenly decisive and trying to break his growing melancholy.

"I'll arrange it," Jeremy agrees, but Richard's daughter Izzy and Jeremy's daughter Emily come up to them and cut off any other comments.

As Izzy drags him away, small hand fitting nicely in his own, he smiles at her, caught up by her enthusiasm but feeling a pull to go back to Jeremy. He hates the way he has to choose and does love his daughters more than anything but the pull, which Jeremy and James exert on him is strong.


End file.
